<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sarcastic Brothers: Mythical Galaxy by DarknessWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244521">Sarcastic Brothers: Mythical Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessWolf/pseuds/DarknessWolf'>DarknessWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, There will be so much references to Greek Mythology, Villain with Hero Name, mario au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessWolf/pseuds/DarknessWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Sides Mario AU with setline of Super Mario Galaxy 1 &amp; 2 and references of Greek mythology. (TS Mario AU is from SugarGlider9603 on Tumblr)</p><p>When Remy sent the message to Virgil that he want to show Virgil and his friends(&amp; family) about the planet of dragons, they went to the trip to the planet where they meet two dragons that greets them to their planet. </p><p>However as for Virgil, it’s impossible for troubles to not find them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sarcastic Brothers: Mythical Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the garden behind the Mushroom Castle, there is a quite sight that is bewildering to others, even to the princes. Two brothers sitting in the rose garden, drinking tea with their former enemy. Logan and Virgil, talking to Bowceit about topics of kingdoms.</p><p>Patton and Roman still have hard time to wrapping their mind around the fact that their boyfriends gets along with their former kidnapper.</p><p>Virgil finds it amusing that Roman and Patton still gawks at them. Logan just smirks at the princes. Bowceit rolls his eyes at them.</p><p>“When would the sight of us sitting together like civilized people ever gets tiresome?” The giant lizard king mutters as Logan chuckles softly. Virgil just shrugs and drinking his peppermint tea.</p><p>“Did you say that your boyfriend is coming over with news?” Virgil suddenly asked, Bowceit choke on his spits at the mention of his boyfriend.</p><p>“I-I guess he will be here in moment. H-he won’t tell me what news. But we have to find out ourselves. Also, he is not my boyfriend.” Bowceit grumbled and sipping his lemon tea.</p><p>“Sure, he isn’t your boyfriend. So that time when I walked into your making out session with Remy isn’t real, then?” Virgil says with a raised eyebrow</p><p>Logan burst out laughing when Bowceit spits out his tea in shock.</p><p>“WHEN DID YOU SAW THAT?!” He yells in horror.</p><p>“Because Roman lefts his sword when you kidnapped him so he can babysit your kids while you are ‘busy’ with your boyfriend.” Virgil says nonchalantly.</p><p>Bowceit blushes hard as Logan snickers behind his hand.</p><p>Virgil shrugs and sips his tea.</p><p>Bowceit pout as he shifted his weight on his chair.</p><p>Virgil then turns his attention to Roman and Patton. The princes still stares at them.</p><p>“If you ain’t stop staring at us, you can join us while we waited for Remy.” Virgil says loudly as the older brother and the koopa king turns their attention to two princes.</p><p>The princes blushed when they realized that they’re staring at them.</p><p>Soon, a loud whoosh catches their attention. Then a large shadow soon covered the garden and the castle, some bright lights flashes from a large disc-shaped object.</p><p>Virgil blinks when the object lands beside the castle.</p><p>“Look like Remy is here.” Virgil said as he studied the large disc-shaped object, “and that is his ship.”</p><p>Bowceit grunts and turns around. “I will get my kids.” Logan grins.</p><p>Soon enough, they were at the entrance of the ufo ship.</p><p>Remy struts out of the ufo with red and green lumas follows him.</p><p>“Hello, darlings! Especially you, Bowceit.” He winks at Koopa King as a pink blush spread across his cheeks.</p><p>Virgil rolls his eyes as Logan scoffs.</p><p>“Alright then, you two love birds.” Patton said as he puts his hands up. “Remy, as much as we are happy to see you, what are you doing here? I mean, When Virgil gets your message, which it lets him unsettled, we have to wonder what do you want.”</p><p>Remy laughs heartily as he looks at Virgil. “Did I nearly give you a heart attack?”</p><p>Virgil sticks his tongue at him. Remy laughs again.</p><p>“Well, sorry about that! I was excited to show you guys about something!”</p><p>Roman chuckles. “What is it that you want to show us?”</p><p>Remy grins widely. “Well, first you need to pack up because I’m taking you to outer space!”</p><p>“Wait what? Why?” Logan asks confused.</p><p>“Well, I want to show you guys my favorite planet of all planets.”</p><p>“What planet? We have been every planets?” Logan asks again. Virgil rolled his eyes. “In our Galaxy, Logan. We have been every planets in our galaxy.” Logan turns to look at Virgil.</p><p>Virgil nods. “Yeah. In the message Remy sends to me did say that he want to show us something that is out of our galaxy.”</p><p>Logan blinks. Virgil shakes his head. “You never pay attention to me when you keep daydreaming about Patton.” Logan blushes heavily as Bowceit burst out laughing. “Now you get how I feel!” He point at blushing plumber. Virgil chuckles.</p><p>Remy shakes his head. “Anyway, you guys need to pack up for tomorrow morning so we can leave.”</p><p>“Wait, what kind of planet are we going?” Bowceit Jr. asked from Bowceit’s left shoulder.</p><p>Remy smiles gleefully. “Why, darling. We are going to the planet of dragons!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gah. This is very short chapter but for next one, it would be longer.</p><p>The characters in the story aren’t mine. Of course.</p><p>Also, I was inspired by Sugarguilder9603 from tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>